The Purpose of Love
by moodah
Summary: A twist on a classic story Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. AU post war. 7th year at hogwarts begins with Hermione and Draco having a new outlook on things. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

q

The Purpose of Love

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership for any characters other than those that are figments of my imagination.

A/N: This is just a little quip for now, and I really hope I can complete this one. More than anything I want to take this story put my own characters and my own plot. However I suck at character and plot building, so until I feel my skills are up to par, we're going to go with this

Chapter 1

Hermione and Ginny sat in conversation at the bay window and observed the rest of the girls in the Gryffindor dormitory as they spoke animatedly about the upcoming ball that Dumbledore had announced that night at the welcome back feast. The war was over, and Dumbledore had decided to throw a feast in honor of the peace that now was over the land. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all been offered the first month of school off, in order to relax and put the events of the summer behind them. Harry and Ron were far to eager to accept the offer, however Hermione was determined to get back to her old life, before the war, and before Voldemort, but not without some changes. She had become more confident in herself, more strong willed and observant, but at the same time, kept everyone at an arms length, afraid to be hurt by love again. With the victory, she, Harry, and Ron had all become mini celebrities and received quite a large sum for their story in the war. Although very savvy with her newfound wealth, Hermione had taken the time to give herself a new wardrobe, with the help of her dear friend Lavender. After all, the Head Girl must set an example to the rest of the school.

So there Ginny and Hermione sat, chatting quietly and observing the rest of the girls clamor on about the upcoming ball that weekend. They laughed as the girls began to dance and parade around the room, and even joined in some. Lavender even came to Hermione and begged to borrow some clothes for the ball. With a content smile, Hermione looked around the room. The room was engulfed in feelings of happiness, love, and most of all peace. All was right with her world.

Deep in the dungeons of Slytherin, Draco sat and observed the room. Too few of his housemates had returned. As far as the seventh years were concerned, it was himself, his best friend and confidant Blaise Zabini, and Blaise's cousin, Pansy, along with a few others whose names he could not recall. With a depressed sigh he shook his head. There were a handful of first years, who were, more than likely, sorted by request of Dumbledore, in order to keep the house going. Draco could not even recall a single name. There were a handful of roughly fifty, second through fifth years combined that had returned for another year at Hogwarts. The sixth years had maybe the bleakest return of all. A grand total of three students returned. As Head Boy, Draco was saddened by the loss. According to Dumbledore, the Syltherins would be placed in classes with the Gryffindors, except the first years, yet another fact that Draco was not happy about. Although he and his fellow seventh years had joined Potter's side in the war against Voldemort, there was still some remaining hostility. Glancing around the room again, he noticed Pansy had struck up a conversation with one Millicent Bulstrode, and with Draco's cousin, Jenna Richfield, a fourth year.

"So Miss Jenna, do you think you will be going to the ball?" Pansy questioned.

"I don't know Pans, it depends on whether Draco lets me or not. You know how protective he gets. Cripes, you think I was a porcelain doll the way he acts."

"You can go to the ball Jenna!" Draco chimed in from across the room, with a smile at his cousin. It was true; he could be a tad overprotective at times, but with good reason.

"What about you Millicent? Will you attend the ball?" Jenna questioned. Though three years younger than the other girls, Jenna seemed to have a stronger connection with the two of them than girls her own age.

"With what to wear?" Millicent lamented, and so the conversation continued and Draco went back to scanning the room as Blaise strode up to him.

"So Drake, tell me, which lovely young lady will you be escorting to the ball?"

"None."

"None, why not?"

"I am going as my obligation as Head Boy. The girls here are after my money not me."

"Surely not all are so terrible! I do know of a couple Gryffindors that have caught my eye, one redhead in particular." Blaise's crush on Ginny was nothing new. The quiet, yet fiery girl had been the object of Blaise's affection, yet the silly boy did not have the courage to speak with the girl. He had showered her with gifts since the first day he had laid eyes on her as a second year.

"I know this is your year Draco. You will find someone and you will fall head over heels for them." With severe doubts Draco let the conversation turn to classes the next day. First thing that Wednesday morning was Charms.

TPOL

Saturday morning could not have come fast enough for the castle's residents. On Saturday morning, the girls in Gryffindor, like the rest of the castle woke to quite a surprise. A bulletin had been posted on the bulletin board in the room. It read:

_To the Girls of Gryffindor,_

_In honor of times of old, of an era forgotten,_

_This night's ball shall be an Elizabethan Masquerade._

_Each student has had an outfit tailored to their specifics._

_You will find them in your wardrobe, along with a mask._

_A hairdresser and makeup artist will be in your dorm at seven o'clock._

_The ball begins at eight o'clock._

_Please do not be late._

_Yours,_

_Professors Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall_

With a squeal of excitement the girls rushed to their closets to inspect their dresses. The girls dresses were all very similar in style, but still different to create their own sense of uniqueness.

Hermione's was a rich crimson color, with gold stitching. A built in corset and square neckline allowed it to mold to her body perfectly. The undergarments for the dress were a pure white color, and all together complimenting her rosy complexion, caramel hair and brown eyes perfectly. A golden colored mask and matching heels completed the outfit. As Dumbledore said, the outfit was made for her, a perfect fit for the aptly dubbed Gryffindor princess.

Lavender had a dark pink dress, similar to that of Hermione's, though her accents were silver. Ginny's was a royal blue also. Parvati's was the only light one of the group. Her's was a soft lilac color that complimented her dark skin amazingly. The conversation soon turned to whom they would hope ask them to dance that night and other similar topics.

In the Slytherin dungeons, Draco and Blaise found a similar notice and two absolutely stellar outfits. Each had a complete tuxedo of the time period, straight leg pants, and a coat with tails that went down to their knees. Draco's was black and had a crisp white shirt, as well as a black top hat and crimson red necktie and mask. Blaise's suit was a stone gray, also with a white shirt, but with a dark blue necktie, mask, and a gray top hat. The boys could hear the giddy and excited squeals coming from the girls' dormitories, and could not help but smile at the excitement of their friends.

Back in Gryffindor dormitory, the girls spent their day getting ready. They all pampered themselves with long hot showers, and Hermione found a spell for instant manicures and pedicures. Just because it was an Elizabethan ball doesn't mean they couldn't look their absolute best! She did each girl in turn and then herself. Like a crazed wedding party, they all helped each other into their undergarments, saving the actual gowns for after makeup. The makeup artist arrived promptly at seven, and the girls all stood by their dresses as she came around and with a wave of her wand, it was perfection. Each girl slid into their dress, then shoes, and with masks in hand had their hair done. In accordance with the time period, the girls decided to not have dates, and meet with their male suitors there instead. Finally 7:50 rolled around and Hermione ushered the girls downstairs.

In the dungeons Blaise and Draco were dressed and ready to go, just waiting for Pansy to come. Millicent and Jenna had decided to go ahead without the trio. While waiting, Blaise could practically taste Draco's discomfort.

"Lighten up Draco, tonight nobody knows who you are, or who anyone is. The masks are a great idea on Dumbledore's part. People cannot treat us differently because they will not know who we are." Before Draco had a chance to respond to his friend, Pansy glided out from the girls' wing of the dungeons, clad in an elegant emerald green dress, a silver mask over her face.

"Ready boys?" She asked, gliding toward the door, the boys following in suit. The trio made their way to the Great Hall and was wowed by the sights.

Dumbledore had truly outdone himself with this one. He had transformed the hall to fit that of an old ballroom in an Elizabethan mansion. Where the Professor's table would have stood, there was a simple quartet. All around the expansive hall were circular tables, most already filled with students. The band had already begun to play, and couples were dancing. It was assumed that everyone was already present, so when the trio walked in, Blaise in the middle, Draco to his left and Pansy to his right, the music had stopped and the couples dancing stopped to stare at them.

"Who is that?" whispered Hermione to Ginny, who were sitting off to the side, craning her neck to get a better look. She was obviously annoyed slightly that someone had the audacity to be late for the ball.

"I don't know she said, but the middle one is cute." She replied with a chuckle. The band chose that moment to strike up again, and the dance resumed.

Blaise's attention was drawn toward a table where two girls were seated. He noticed that one girl's dress matched his tie, and time seemed to stand still as their eyes locked from across the room. She smiled sweetly and shyly at him, and turned her attention back to her companion.

"Be still my heart!" he called to Draco. "I think I have found another to steal my affection away!" He pointed toward the royal blue beauty. Draco followed his finger, but instead his eyes fell on the girl's companion, dressed in crimson red. She was exquisite. The color of her dress, in accordance to the candlelit room made her caramel hair seem golden bronze, and her warm chocolate eyes drew him in.

"Don't look now Mione, but you seem to have an admirer." Ginny giggled as she snuck a look back over to the gray suited man. Hermione turned her attention and Draco quickly looked away embarrassed.

"I'm going to go find something to drink." Draco muttered to his companions and snuck off toward the punch bowl.

"Fine, go mope, I'm going to go enjoy myself." Blaise shot back at his friend. He made his way across the room to the table where his blue clad beauty waited for him.

"My dear madam," he said, adopting a heavier English accent. "May I have the honor and pleasure of being your dance partner?" With a giggle Ginny accepted his hand and the two made their way to the dance floor. Not long after, Hermione was pulled into a dance, and forgot about her admirer from earlier.

He did not forget her so easily. He spent his time standing by the punch bowl with Pansy, who, although was craving to find Jenna and Millicent, stayed with Draco, to keep him from being lonely. Draco, a scowl fixed on his face to ward off any potential inquiries to dance, stared after the crimson clad beauty, and watched, as her smile seemed to light up the entire room. He was hooked on her. At one point, Pansy finally got fed up with him and walked away. Blaise and his girl walked up to him at that point and the three began a conversation. Hermione soon joined him.

"Come now," Blaise started looking at his friend. "You must dance with at least one person." He sent a meaningful glace towards Hermione and Ginny.

"You know I hate dancing. I've hated it from all the family parties that we attended. You also know that I only dance with girls that I'm very well acquainted with. Unfortunately the two women I would feel comfortable dancing with are otherwise occupied." He replied curtly nodding toward where Pansy and Jenna were having an unbelievable time on the dance floor. With a shrug Blaise grabbed Ginny's hand and another random suitor came and whisked Hermione away.

Draco continued to watch Hermione as she twirled gracefully around the floor. Too soon it seemed, she stopped dancing, as did Blaise, and he lost sight of her as Blaise rejoined him at the punch bowl again.

"She begged me for some rest, so she could tend to her 'sister' as she claimed, probably the one in red. Oh she could not be my Ginny, she has only brothers." Blaise complained. Little to either one's knowledge, the two had taken that moment to stop by the punch bowl, behind the two gentlemen. The girls decided to listen in.

"Get yourself together man, I mean honestly. She's just a girl."

"But a beautiful one."

"I will admit you do seem to have claimed the fairest one as your dance partner for the night." A smile spread across Ginny's face.

"What about her sister?" Blaise questioned. "She too has a great beauty about her, though to me she does not compare to my dear Ginny or my partner tonight." Ginny stared at him in shock. Was he her admirer that continually sent her gifts?

"I'm afraid she doesn't quite do it for me my friend." Draco responded, lying through his teeth, as to not have to retract his earlier statement. Pride made people do stupid things. "She doesn't catch my eye the way girls catch yours." He claimed and went back to his drink. Hermione's smile fell slightly as she and Ginny quietly stole away from the boys.

"My dear students," Professor Dumbledore roared over the noise of the students. "I'm afraid it is now one o'clock. I hope you have all enjoyed yourself thoroughly, and it is now time to say goodnight and return to your dormitories. Your masks will be removable once you have exited the Great Hall. Have a good night!"

Grabbing Ginny's hand, and surrounded by Parvati and Lavender, Hermione made a quick exit to begin the gossip phase of the night. Noticing her trying to slip away, Blaise dashed after the foursome, determined to catch up with his crush.

"Wait!" he cried, causing the girls to stop and turn. "Please, let me see your face." He begged Ginny.

"Not unless I can see yours first." She demanded. Without hesitation, Blaise pulled off his mask. Shocked by his handsome features, Ginny stood speechless.

"Well?" he asked. Hermione noticed her friend's inability to move.

"My dear sir," she greeted him gracefully. "It seems your looks have shocked my lovely sister into silence. She will write to you soon. Expect a letter within the next week from her." She finished with a sweet smile, and pulled on Ginny's arm before the four of them made off towards Gryffindor tower, all giggling and laughing excitedly. It was evident that Ginny was in love with Blaise, and to Hermione, that Blaise was in love with Ginny. It touched their hearts greatly. Draco put his hand on Blaise's shoulder to break him from the daze he was left in, and pulled him back to the common room. It was going to be a long week for his friend and he knew it.

A/N: Hope you guys like it. If you are going to review, please no flames. If you don't like it don't keep reading it, however, if you'll tell me WHY you didn't like it then that is a different story.


	2. Chapter 2

q

A/N: Well wow. I didn't expect such a strong response already thanks guys. For those that have added the story for the alert, please review, I want to know what you liked what you didn't. Thank you guys!

Also, I'm looking for a BETA. Most of my writing gets done in the wee hours of the morning, or in the ever-dreaded calculus class. Ergo, it's not always as cohesive as I'd like it to be. Any takers?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing here would I?

Chapter 2

Hermione and Ginny sat on Hermione's bed in her chamber that was separate from the rest of the girls dorm, just one of the perks of being Head Girl. Ginny had a glazed look about her, and a smile that stretched the entire span of her face. Hermione knew better than to think she was not thinking over the events a million times. She could practically read her friend's mind as she watched her facial expressions change. With a sigh, Hermione handed Ginny a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Write to him Gin." She prompted. "Tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"Whatever you feel is appropriate." Ginny nodded and began to write.

Blaise paced back and forth through the Draco's dormitory.

"Sit down!" Draco snapped. "Your pacing is undoing even my nerves." Blaise took several steps towards his friend's bed and paused, as though in thought.

"Why didn't she take her mask off? She wasn't smiling, why didn't she smile? Was she judging me? Does she somehow think I am not good for her? Does she hold some odd prejudice of me?" He was in a panic. Rolling his eyes Draco smacked his friend across the face. Hard.

"She saw you. She knows who you are. You are a Slytherin. Of course she will hold that against you. Isn't that why you didn't tell Ginny who you were? You were afraid she was going to reject you because of who you are, that her bloody Gryffindor pride would be too big and her Slytherin prejudice too strong. Now you have revealed yourself, and you see what that has caused."

"Draco, one day, you'll find someone to care for like I care for Ginny, and then you'll take your words back."

"Oh will I now?"

"Yes you will." Blaise was about to continue when an owl dropped a letter in his lap. He hastened to open its precious contents.

"Well, what does it say?" An impatient Draco called to him.

TPOL

Hermione and Ginny were walking back from the great hall from lunch when it happened.

"Ginny!" they heard someone call from behind. The pair stopped and turned to find themselves face to face with Blaise and Draco. "Please, meet me tonight at the Black Lake for dinner. We have much to talk about."

"I'm sorry Blaise, but I cannot go."

"Why? Is it because you do not want to be alone with me? Are you afraid of me? Or is it some other reason, perhaps you are feeling ill? Would you like me to take you to the hospital wing? Or, if you would not like to be alone with me please bring your 'sister' along. I'm sure Draco would have no problem entertaining her for the evening." He let out in one single breath. Ginny smiled and his flustered appearance and could not reject the poor boy.

"Alright, if my 'sister' and Draco will be joining us then it is alright. We will see you at the Black Lake at seven. Goodbye" Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Shall we my dear sister?" She asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

"We shall." Hermione said. The two linked their arms and walked away.

"Blaise, please tell me what was in that letter?" Draco asked, staring at his best friend.

"She told me that she loved me." He answered in a whisper. Snapping out of his daze, he continued, "Who knew Hermione was the elusive sister? Now there is a match if ever I saw one. I mean after all, she has become a most beautiful girl, and now that she has money, she cannot be one of the girls who want just money and sex from you. Look at her, she is beautiful, and smart to boot. It was like she was made for you."

"So it would seem." He whispered under his breath.

TPOL

Hermione and Ginny made their way down to the Black Lake to dine with the boys. Hermione and Ginny had spent the rest of the afternoon preparing for the evening. Ginny had owled Blaise when they had returned to the room to ask what would be appropriate attire for the evening. He told her it was semi formal. Ginny dressed in a simple halter black dress that ended just above her knees. She threw her hair up loosely with soft ringlets falling our as though it was planned. Hermione decided, since Draco thought of her to be so plain already, to wear a nice pair of slacks and silver button down shirt, with simple black pumps, her hair pulled back in a simple, yet elegant pony tail Ginny practically had to force Hermione to look nice.

"Come on Hermione, what does it matter what he thinks? It was probably his pride that kept him from admitting the truth."

"Really Ginny, and what truth was that?" Hermione asked, digging through her expansive closet looking for something suitable for the evening.

"Think about it for a second Mione, he has always had a stick up his ass. He is too proud for his own good, and he probably told Blaise that he was not going to find anyone who caught his eye at the ball tonight, when in fact, you proved him wrong. You are positively radiant even now, but at the ball there was not one man who could take his eyes off of you, Draco included. Now for him to go back to Blaise and say, you were right, she is beautiful would go against everything he was raised with. You are his match in every way. Just you wait, you two will be together in the end." Ginny concluded, walking out of the closet with the ensemble that Hermione was now wearing.

The two completed their walk to the lake, and were shocked at the sight that met their eyes. There stood Draco and Blaise. Blaise came dressed in black dress pants and a simple ivory colored sweater, looking sharp and stopping all of Ginny's thoughts. Draco had come down in a similar outfit, except he had thrown a blazer on over his icy blue sweater. Hermione acted indifferent towards him.

"You ladies look wonderful!" Blaise exclaimed, walking up to Ginny and kissing the back of her hand. Draco's eyes were locked on Hermione again.

"Yes, quite." Draco added in a quiet voice. It was obvious he was very taken by Hermione's 'plainness.'

"Blaise, where exactly are we eating?" Hermione questioned him, seeing no table, picnic basket, or anything that could contain food.

"Well my dear Hermione, we have made arrangements at a very well to do restaurant in London. Now, since we are technically no longer in Hogwarts castle shall we apparate? I was thinking Ginny could sidelong with me, and Hermione you could go with Draco."

"Alright." Ginny agreed hurriedly before Hermione could protest. She grabbed Blaise's hand and the two took off.

"Shall we?" Draco questioned.

"I suppose we must." Hermione replied, grabbed his sleeve and they were gone too. The couple met up with Ginny and Blaise in the alleyway behind the restaurant. Hermione recognized the restaurant. It was called the Bronze Observatory, a well to do restaurant in London proper. It was famed for the ability to make the most amazing Italian food in all of England. The foursome walked in.

"Hello sir, there is a reservation for four under Malfoy?" Draco greeted the garcon slipping a fifty-pound note to the man. This was not unnoticed by Hermione. Her view of Draco continued to diminish.

"Right this way sir." He nodded and led the group to a private table in the back. "Shall I recite the specials, or would you like your usual?"

"I think we'll have four of the usual, with an extra basket of breadsticks, and we'll go with your vintage red wine."

"Bite your tongue." Ginny muttered under her breath to Hermione. She knew her friend wanted to start an argument with Draco. "Remember, tonight is about me and Blaise." Hermione gave her a small nod of understanding.

"So Ginny, how are your brothers doing?" Blaise politely inquired. Draco had gone back to a stoic impression as he tried to discreetly stare at Hermione who was staring right back at him.

"Well I'm the youngest of the Weasley clan, and I have six brothers. Ron, Fred, George, and Percy you all know, but then there is also Bill and Charlie. They are all very protective of me, and my mum and dad didn't have much to give us growing up. We barely had enough to get by sometimes, but somehow; there was always food on the table, and love in our hearts. It was hard growing up, especially with the war. But things are better now. Brighter almost." Ginny ended with a sigh.

"Must've been terrible for you. I wish I had known that, I would have helped."

"Let's not talk about such dreary topics. It is our first night out, let us talk about something much more enjoyable." Ginny countered.

"Tell me Blaise, what is your favorite book?" Hermione asked, still not taking her eyes off Draco.

"Favorite book? Well now I'm afraid I haven't read a full book in quite some time Hermione." Hermione finally turned to him and raised an eyebrow at him. Noticing his flustered appearance, Ginny stepped in and helped out.

"Well then again, there are just so many other things to appreciate other than books. I feel like there is not enough time to do even half of everything that I would like to do."

"Yes! Exactly!" Blaise said smiling at her.

"What about you Draco, do you enjoy reading?"

"When I find the time to I find it to be most enjoyable. I don't know if I could say I have a favorite book, but by far I have enjoyed Shakespeare more than any other writer."

"Indeed I do too." Hermione agreed, unknowingly dazzling him with a perfect smile. He offered a small smile in return. Dinner continued very pleasantly from then on. They ended up eating a beautifully prepared Fettuccini Alfredo, and even Hermione could not complain. After dinner, the foursome took a walk through the streets of London, Hermione and Draco walking a few paces behind Ginny and Blaise.

"So," Draco began.

"So…" Hermione repeated. "Dinner was lovely, thank you."

"You are welcome." They continued their stroll in the awkward silence. Just then Blaise and Ginny turned around back to them.

"Drake, it's getting late, we should return these lovely ladies back to the castle so they can rest for the Hogsmade trip tomorrow."

"Agreed. Shall we?" He asked offering his arm to Hermione. Blaise did the same for Ginny. The girls grabbed their hosts' arms and the four apparated back to the Lake.

"Goodnight my dear Ginny. Please, will you accompany me to Hogsmade tomorrow?"

"I would love to Blaise. I will meet you in the Entrance hall at 10 tomorrow afternoon."

"Most definitely." Blaise then pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Goodnight Hermione." Draco muttered, slightly embarrassed by his friend's sudden display.

"Goodnight Draco." Hermione said, before clearing her throat, grabbing Ginny's arm, and the two, arms linked, made their way back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"What a night eh Drake?"

"Yeah. What a night." The boys headed back to their bedchambers, Draco anxious for his next encounter with Hermione, and Blaise excited for the next day.

A/N: not as long as usual, but I wanted to put an update out there for this week. I'm going to ATTEMPT to update at least once a week, but ideally I'd like to update twice a week, but I'm also working on another story called Baby Talk, a Doctor Who fic. I'll be posting it on Fanfic, and my LJ and EVENTUALLY on Teaspoon. Links are in my profile. Also, I'm going to work on turning this into an actual story, not just a HP Fanfic, so please forgive only one update a week.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
